


终章

by Ran_Noether



Category: Campus - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_Noether/pseuds/Ran_Noether
Summary: 是时候走向我们的结局了。欲买桂花同载酒 ，终不似 ，少年游。
Relationships: 门张
Kudos: 4





	1. 终章（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 开始动笔没有什么特别的理由 ，就像我所写过的所有东西一样只是一时兴起。  
> 看见之前抄在本子上的诗"欲买桂花同载酒 终不似 少年游。"我忽然想起他们。  
> 追逐玩闹了四年 ，是时候给你们一个结局啦。zyr特别狠，我问结局，他大大方方的回"be"，门老师却是很满意，"学坏了。"  
> 我曾经吐槽过门张两个人是我身边最配合的cp，也是这些人中最优hiu的。能成为朋友是我的荣幸，我写作动力永远是门老师难以下咽的神情和sorry羞愤的眼神。  
> 始终相信以后会有myk数学奖和抱歉文学奖。  
> 最后，多年来在雷池起舞 ，在道德的底线作浪 ，然而一路包容，着实感谢。

終章

如果可以，祝远榕希望自己不要这么狼狈的出现在别人面前。就算没办法，也别是他。  
可那确确实实，他踏浪而来。像从海洋的漩涡中走出，发梢上沾满了阴云和泡沫的腥湿味道。  
他是直直的朝着自己来的，祝远榕知道，因为是他，哪怕五年也没有什么认不出。他甚至没想躲。  
"康岿。"祝远榕抢先一步开口,但凡他这几年有点长进，就会迎合着给他一个面子。"好久不见。"  
事情发展向极端，祝远榕所有的祈愿都被海风温柔吹散。

康岿听见招呼后快走过来，眼神微挑着打量他凌乱的衣衫,语气是陈述,也有着优越感。  
"你竟然在这里……这是……被揍了吗 ？"

祝远榕有一种滚烫的感觉。一种敏感的灼烧感。无年时间发生了很多改变，难以称得上是天翻地覆，却让他无法骄傲的抬头，至少是在康岿面前。可听康岿时的语气，却好像还是当年的他们。喜怒间的界限薄如蝉翼，要么是他没学会成年人之间的尊重，要么就是他们还像从前一样。  
沉默和沉默。祝远榕想得很多，从年少时就是，他的情感一直极易受到外界的影响。  
而忘记了他们已经不可能和从前一样。

"到底怎么了？"康岿皱起了眉。  
"关你什么事？"几乎是下意识的。  
康岿露出了一种近乎于嘲讽的表情，可在祝远榕看来，那其中似乎有点委屈。他正想说点什么，傍晚的风和灯光一起吹过来,他下意识打了个哆嗦。并不是期盼着康岿会有什么衣服可以披上。首先两方主观意愿上不会给予和接受，其次他也只穿了衬衫。

两个人心照不宣的在海岸线边上走着。康岿在前，祝远榕在后,就像许多年前他们走在放学的路上一样。  
康岿突然起开始跑起来，姿势极其扭曲。他的脚高高的向后蹬起，水花扬了祝远榕一身。祝远榕愣在原地，几秒钟后才在傍晚的海雾里看清康岿的狡黠的笑容。两个人凌乱的脚步声交叠在一起，沙滩伞下的照明灯白晃晃,左侧山的石壁上是大片的度假酒店,光色暖黄。细碎的笑声微沫从两个人的唇角迸出。

沉昏又清醒，理智又疯狂。

就在半个小时前祝远榕还在人声的喧嚣里欢笑。人群是创作的忌惮，正所谓娱乐致死。可是人群也是一种必需的安慰剂。祝远榕始终没有找到对于社交欢乐的定位,每一个笑音都并非逼迫,却又毫无意义的空洞。这是条件反射式的愉悦。  
"其实咱们这次出来，算算还是我亏了啊。"惬意品着酒的应章突然发出一声感叹。众人目光的聚焦下,他盯着酒杯里液体的挂壁,语调可谓轻柔至极，"虽说这公司的大案算是结了，可咱们部里吃干饭的也不是一个两个吧。摊齐每个人为公司赢回的利益，有些人的付出,还赶不上我这一道菜啊。"  
气氛冷却下来，原本大家都在兴头上，热闹的很，谁也不知道应章这话的用意何在。  
祝远榕也在想，无奈之处弯了弯嘴角。应章是去年新调来的司法部部长，某个董事的侄子，一派纨绔作风。沟通交流倒是尚可，能力也不差，只是职场手段不大光明。最大的特点就是话想说到哪说到哪。想揣测他的用意完全是自讨苦吃。  
祝远榕毕业后就来到了这家日企，假如真的好好打拼一下，仅凭学历，他能做到的位置和薪酬不会低。只是这么多年他用意并不在此，工作也不甚努力。他从不揽活，给他什么任务就完成什么,也不加班，时间一到夹包就走了。然而回家后对着满电脑屏幕的文稿熬到一两点钟是常有的事。母亲已经逼过他一次，对于如今的他也终究不好再说些什么。  
刚刚应章说的大案是公司与另一家公司由于版权问题，纠缠了一年多的诉讼。最后阶段，司法部人仰马翻的忙了小半个月，最终大获全胜，获得了巨额赔偿。这一役，应章算是在公司站稳了脚跟。于是喜笑颜开地请大家来新西兰的海滩团建。祝远榕虽然没有太突出的付出，却也是证据收集组的主力之一。在应章下段句话出口之前，他甚至没有想过，直指的矛头竟然是自己。  
他已经忘了那一段话是怎样的淋漓尽致的伤人。像是把他这么多年压掖在心底的伤疤拨出来。  
"工作到是不见得多努力，出来追求美感还是蛮积极。……"  
"还有一个文学梦想呢，怪高大的。这世道，这样的好同志少见。"  
"小说家是不是都有点心理问题？要么渴求死亡，要么是变态杀人狂……"  
"嘶……"最后一句话话音未落，冰凉，粘稠的液体从应章的脸上滑下，他的颈动脉不安的跳动着。众人都蒙了，祝远榕重重的放下手中的高脚杯，发出一声闷响。  
除了应章，所有人的目光都投向祝远榕。无一例外是彻头彻尾的震惊。  
祝远榕淡然着，一如往日的温文尔雅谦谦君子。利落的站起身推进椅子，长扬而去。  
而他的大衣还搭在椅背上。  
衣带正随风飘舞着。


	2. 终章（二）

終章（二）  
"那你还回去吗？"  
康岿听完了事情的经过，目光上下扫动观察着祝远榕的身体，其中透露出一丝询问的意味。  
祝远榕稍稍扬起下颌，"嗯……风衣不是很贵……"  
康岿了然的转身，两个人继续无言的前后行进。一丝笑意染上唇边，祝远榕喜欢说话拐个弯，有时候挺招人烦，但是也挺可爱的。他记得他们在初中一年级刚认识时，祝远榕就是一副小大人模样，说着些一本正经的话。  
不知道是不是有追求的人都活的这样纯粹不易改变。祝远榕在他心中多年来的位置未曾变过。位置和地位有着易被混淆的特点，可康岿所描述的确确实实是位置。祝远榕始终是康岿心中的高悬的月亮，清清冷冷的，平静，自由，乖张。  
"那你直接回你的酒店？"  
"啊……我们下机寄存了行李赶饭点聚餐，还没办入住。"  
尽管几分惊讶，康岿还是接受了祝远榕的话，毕竟大致了解了这位领导大概不是什么善茬。  
"走吧。"康岿从兜里掏出车钥匙，随着按下的动作，路灯下的一台车闪了闪灯。  
祝远榕愣了一下，"我还以为……你也是来度假的。"  
"确实是，不过我住的也不远。"康岿笑了笑，牙齿闪呀闪的。  
康岿想起上学时，他的梦想就是出国。他的思维自由，能力也能供给新的环境适应。国外有他喜欢的社会机制和科研环境，那时祝远榕总被他拉着看美国的各个城市，祝远榕是个安静守旧的性子，并不那么热忱于走出国门。他想,美帝阳光好是好，妈妈会担心的呀。

当多年后再谈起这些，祝远榕显得落落大方，没有任何的窘迫之情。康岿的记忆力特别好，说起往事时猛然间带过的一个细节让祝远榕觉得好像这些日子就在昨天一样，眉眼里甚至带上了些许向往。  
那是每个人生命力最辉煌灿烂的时光，无论怎样犯错，都因稚嫩而被原谅。从学校到家和同学叽叽喳喳着从不显得漫长，哪怕是最细微的美好也可以热泪盈眶。  
"有时候，觉得你这样也挺好的。"康岿突然开口。"我一直以为自己是一个有着清晰目标和明确未来的人。我在不同的阶段总给自己插下小旗，从最开始的数学打满点到进入国际实验室。这些都实现后，我忽然发现这些似乎根本不指向某个方向，但是我已经被禁锢了。"

"就算是那三年里的任何一天你也没有说过这种话。是距离让你开口了，还是时间。康岿，我们快三十了。"祝远榕转过头看向康岿，他面容的棱角溶进路灯的光晕里，不再分明。

"是。"他的嘴唇翁动了一下，又抿成一条坚毅的直线。

"盛光后来呢？"

"她很好，现在在新华社工作。领导很赏识她的能力，现在她是最年轻有为的记者之一。到处走，风风火火的，你知道的，她特别酷。"

"都是同学，这些我也知道。你明白我不是问这个。"

"那年奚海走后，就几乎没怎么联系，偶尔寒暄。"康岿低垂下眼睑。

祝远榕一时间不好在问下去，他以为自己将听到的故事会更好一点。

车中陷入一种黑暗的无边沉默。

"我是不是该问问章莘？"康岿忽然发声，嘴角勾起一个弧度。

"她公务员考过了了啊，这几年一直安安稳稳。我们……就还是老样子。"

"我以为你们会在一起。"

"我以为你们也会在一起。"

五年前最后的那个晚上，他们彻底走散的狂欢夜。十二月二十六日，下着奇大的雪，无数人仰望天空，没来由的开始许愿。而祝远榕和康岿忙着分道扬镳，把年少温柔画作大段大段泼墨激烈的颜色。  
那时他们有无数个以为，对过去的以为,对未来的以为，它们是借口更是原因。所有人都觉得事情就是这样才对，顺理成章。可最终什么也没发生。  
什么也不是。

"其实，那三年挺好的。"康岿轻轻开口。  
祝远榕下意识偏头看向他，康岿也恰好转头，目光交汇，像是看到了深渊。


	3. 終章（三）

奚海最喜欢开祝远榕和康岿的玩笑。每一个课间，都有一群小姑娘围在一起探讨着康岿和祝远榕该怎么发展。康岿和祝远榕开始时也有过反抗的意思，后来就慢慢的接受了这些奇怪的话。康岿大半是觉得和这些人计较太无聊了，祝远榕则想的是大家一起笑一笑也挺好的。而当毕业之后不明不白的走到一起，谁也想不出原因，好像，那就是水该去的方向。

故事很长，回忆起来很累。却在每一次遇到些许不顺时的夜晚，在祝远榕的脑海中如同幻灯片一样缓缓滑过。

——那年的风其实是冰凉的。   
康岿的一通来电把祝远榕驱使到了酒吧，祝远榕一进门，就看见康岿在风口的位置喝的烂醉。  
"她不同意，我哪里和她不合适了。祝远榕，你告诉告诉我。"  
行，赌对了。果然是因为盛光。

醉酒的康岿根本无法交流，两个人谈了三十多个来回，康岿还是在在原地绕圈。  
"……我说过了你太心急，她既然不是一般女孩子，更需要你的耐心。"  
祝远榕看着眼前醉的一塌糊涂的人，一边强压着耐心劝导着，一边无奈的往他的酒杯中倒水。

"滚。"康岿呢喃着，从喉咙里溢出破碎的音节。

"终于让我滚了？"祝远榕觉得耗下去天都要亮了，拿起手机就要起身。

"……"想不到祝远榕这么干脆。  
"别走。"康岿下意识"腾"的起身拉住他，用了很大的蛮力，祝远榕都听见了衬衫某根线绷断的声音。

"别耍酒疯了，我去叫台车。你坐一下，我马上回来。"祝远榕皱了皱眉，一点一点掰开康岿的手指今年他和康岿就都大学毕业了，为什么他还是这么幼稚。

关节发出"咔吧"的声音，康岿好像突然清醒了，像机关炮一样开火，语言清晰的不像烂醉之人，他没对祝远榕说过什么狠话，后来也是，唯独没有今日。"你还做得一副特别游刃有余的样子，我记得章莘打算回去做公务员吧。怎么不像当年那样哭的一把鼻涕一把泪了。还是说，我没看到而已？"他勾住祝远榕的脖子，戏谑的问道。

"康岿…"祝远榕从牙缝里挤出两个隐忍的爆破音，"你真不是东西！"

高中毕业之后，祝远榕记得自己好像再也没有发过火，康岿却好像清楚他情绪的闸口一样能将他激怒。  
"你就是个垃圾人，见不得自己狼狈的时候别人没事，凭什么你一直就是最好的那个？为什么你发狂连自己的朋友都伤害？你能不能好好看清自己是一副什么样的嘴脸？你除了我，这些糟心的事往哪说！"祝远榕声音不高，但每一个字都很重。说完最后一句话，甚至有一瞬间为自己的理直气壮而惊诧。

"你说的对。"康岿松了力。"既然你这么了解我，那我们在一起吧。"

"什么……"祝远榕话还没说出口，就被强迫咽了回去，眼前的面孔忽然无限放大，康岿给了他前二十二年都无缘的一种体验。拽不开，康岿把祝远榕紧紧的按在椅子和墙壁的缝隙间，祝远榕知道他也是第一次，吻的青涩而用力。

"你疯了吧……"祝远榕用尽浑身力气挣扎着，口中有腥甜的气息蔓延开来。

——  
人的一生会遇到很多，足够温暖，或是足够伤人的事会难以忘记。盛光带给康岿的是两者，爱到刻骨铭心的痛。康岿从未得到过她，她是他握不住的一些东西。这种无力感让康岿很厌恶，在年少时不懂的抑制，康岿伤害了她很多次。那时他爱在公共场合和盛光开暧昧的玩笑，他还记得，盛光在同学的哄笑中气的眼角发红的样子，那时心中堵的难受而却又极大的满足澎湃。  
康岿把所有的感情都压在了盛光身上，甚至不如说是未曾考虑过他人。做惯了天之骄子，盛光给他带来的挫败感也是新鲜的，他从未被拒绝，可盛光这样做了。  
盛光学文那年他们大吵了一架，她问他你有什么资格管我啊？他只顾说，你疯了吧，什么人学文啊。盛光把历史书摔在他脸上，我这辈子最讨厌你这种人，学文是因为我乐意，不是学不了理，你再睁大眼睛看看，学文的就是像我这样的人。

康岿那一刻想吻她。  
就是这样，盛光像带刺的花蔓一样箍住了康岿的心脏，她的嬉笑怒骂都欲罢不能的刻满了他的青春。

而祝远榕是这一切的见证者。他很少发表言论，只做一个明晰的旁观人。因为关系比较亲近，他长期扮演着康岿垃圾桶的角色，祝远榕说不清楚自己是怎么和康岿好起来的，也许是因为成绩最为相近的缘故。这让祝远榕的身份不觉间低了一格，他难免常想到假如自己是一个普通同学，康岿就不会施舍给他一点心思。那是一种无法分享,愈思愈发苦楚的情感，当年他都写在脸上。康岿偶尔会看出他情绪好像不高，祝远榕说没有，他便不再问了。

祝远榕其实也有一个喜欢的女孩。章莘，很简单很儒雅的名字，就像她的人一样。盛光是巴黎花宫娜的夜美人，章莘则是周末洗过床单上的皂香。她和祝远榕的感情就像是校园里初春的晨风，没有开端，没有结果，朦胧酸涩。毕业了，章莘没有选择北京。在北京很累，他不能自私。他在火车站送章莘，小姑娘的双腮鼓鼓，坚强的没让眼泪掉下来，反倒是他先红了眼眶。

"再见。"他在一片高高的粘稠的灯光里把声音送进晚风，手机边震边闪——"康岿"。  
"酒吧？"祝远榕不禁皱了下眉，伸手拦下出租车。

那个夏天的晚上灯光迷醉。盛光拒绝了康岿。第七次。祝远榕给章莘送别。第一次。

康岿。祝远榕。声色。甜酒。争吵与拉扯。衬衫与手掌。撕扯和咒骂。所以光怪荒诞的画面碎成了一条条线索。  
最后的亲吻把一切融化。

"别推我，我很清醒。祝远榕，你一直活的像个怂货。"  
"你以为我不敢吗？"最后一根理智的弦绷断，祝远榕脱口而出。

"那就试试吧。"


End file.
